My Present
by Vocallone
Summary: "Jadi dia ulang tahun besok." Apa yang direncanakan kawan-kawan geng kita ini? Apakah seluruh rencana mereka mengejutkan seseoran berhasil? Main Character : Naoto Shirogane


" Jadi besok ulang tahunnya?"

" Iya, kayaknya sih memang ultahnya besok. "

Laki-laki yang bertanya pada temannya itu mengangguk-angguk sembari memegang dagunya itu. Laki-laki yang menjawabnya hanya mengangguk-angguk dan memangku kakinya ke sebelah kakinya yang lain dengan punggung menyender pada kursi tempat duduknya.

Naoto Shirogane, seorang detektif terkenal di kota itu. Ia berjalan dengan muka lesu ke sekolahnya itu. Tumben-tumbennya ia berjalan pergi ke sekolahnya. Hei ada apa waktu itu?

Naoto mengetahui kalau di depannya ada teman-temannya. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dan memanggil mereka. Namun tidak satupun yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yu-senpai!"

Yu yang salah tingkah menoleh ke belakang yang cepat ditepuk pundaknya oleh Yosuke dan mereka menghilang begitu cepat masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah.

Naoto menghela napas, setidaknya masih ada yang mendengarnya. Ia bukan seperti hantu yang trasparan dan juga ditakuti setiap orang. Walau hanya satu orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya, ia merasa senang. Lagi pula status sekarangnya sudah ditemukan kalau ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Naoto menginjakan dirinya di sekolah, lalu menoleh mencari sosok seseorang. Dan kebetulan di kerumunan teman-temannya yang tadi ia tidak melihatnya. Siapa yang ia cari? Bukankah ia sudah bertemu dengan Yu Narukami si ketua dalam "geng"?

"Hei-hei, itu si 'Prince Detective'."

Bisik-bisik mulai lagi. Memang ia sudah biasa dengan ini. Tapi apa yang perlu digosipkan oleh anak-anak yang tidak bergunanya disekelilingnya ini?

Naoto hanya mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke arah loker sepatunya. Ia memang sekelas dengan Rise. Namun tumben Rise tidak menunggunya. Naoto pun tidak ambil pusing. Ia langsung memakai sepatunya yang berada di loker, memasukan sepatu yang ia pakai ke loker. Lalu berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

Naoto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada hari itu. Ia tidak ingat apapun. Dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah sebuah kasus yang sedang dilaluinya.

Sesampainya ia di depan kelasnya, ia menggeser pintu kelasnya dan menampakan semua murid yang sedang ricuh terkejut melihat pintu kelasnya terbuka.

Rise ada di dalam, di tempat duduknya. Naoto berjalan menaruh tasnya disenderkan di bawah meja.

"Ri-"

"Kenapa? Apa kau datang hanya untuk kesenanganmu? Kau tidak peduli orang lain kan? Kau hanya ada perlu kan? Kalau ada perlu lain kali ok?"

Naoto mengerjapkan matanya, Rise berdiri dan mengunjungi ketiga laki-laki di dekat jendela kelasnya yang terbuka. Rise menyapanya dan mengobrol disana.

-Jleb

Bahkan teman dekatnya melupakannya. Apa sih yang terjadi? Dengan muka biasa saja Naoto kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Mengetahui suasana kelas yang tidak enak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari udara segar.

Berjalan keluar membuat suasana kelas kembali ricuh. Sandiwara Rise selesai sampai disana. Ia mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang seribu yen dari saku rok seragamnya.

"Nih, trims."

"Anytime sweetie." Kata tiga cowok itu dan berlalu ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Kebetulan Naoto berpapasan Yu dan Yosuke di tengah jalan ia berjalan ke arah atap.

Yu hanya dengan muka polos melihat ke arah Naoto.

"Yu-sen-"

Baru saja Naoto hendak bertanya dan memanggil kakak kelasnya sekaligus ketua "geng"-nya.

"Naoto. Kau benar-benar tidak usah ikut kami lagi. Kau hanya ikut kami karena memiliki sesuatu? Kau sebenarnya hanya ingin kasus-kasus detektif gak penting kamu itu selesai kan? Apa arti teman?"

-JRENG-

Naoto mulai berpikir...

Dengan 2000IQ yang ia miliki, ia memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat.

'Jangan-jangan... Mereka menganggapku remeh dari awalnya. Sama seperti yang lain. Tapi apa Yu-senpai juga begitu?'

Yu hanya diam dan melihat ke arah Naoto. Lalu ia mulai mengambil tindakan.

"Ayo, Yosuke." Ia menepuk pundak Yosuke.

Yosuke berjalan terlebih dahulu melewati Naoto. Naoto masih berdiri tegak ditengah jalan selasar kelas. Yu melewati Naoto lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Naoto terkejut lalu memalingkan mukanya menatap punggung Yu yang terus menerus menjauh dari pandangannya dan hilang terhapus oleh kerumunan banyak murid-murid di selasar.

Naoto berpikir keras. Walau memang mungkin ia tinggal ambil mudahnya saja. Tidak usah memiliki teman juga tak apa baginya. Ia hanya seorang perempuan, ia bisa hidup tanpa teman. Toh semua manusia itu bisa hidup tanpa bergantung dengan orang lain bukan?

Naoto membuka pintu atap dan duduk di lantai. Menatap langit-langit yang jingga dengan sedikit awan-awan tertera disana. Lama kelamaan Naoto tidur-tiduran di lantai atap itu.

Waktu pulang sekolah, sudah ditetapkan. Sekarang ia tidak punya teman lagi seperti dulu. Semua menjauhinya. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya menghilang.

Tidak ambil pusing lagi, Naoto langsung memutuskan dirinya untuk pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Sebelum itu...

-BRAK-

Pintu atap terbuka.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang disana... #jelaslah

.

.

.

.

Kanji?

"Naoto!" Muka bersemu merah itu tampak lelah dan terengah-engah seperti habis lari-lari.

Naoto memposisikan dirinya duduk, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat ke arah Kanji.

Kanji membawa sebuah kantong baju kecil. Nampak imut di tangannya.

"Ada apa Kanji?" Naoto berdiri menatap Kanji kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

"Outanjoubi Omedeto."

Sekarang Naoto mengerjapkan matanya kembali. Ternyata dari sekian lama ada juga yang masih ingat dengan hari atau tanggal ulang tahunnya. Kanji menyerahkan kantong kecil itu.

Naoto tersenyum manis. Menerima kado itu yang sangat berharga untuknya. Dari teman yang special bukan?

Ia membuka kantong tersebut, dan terdapat dua buah kotak kado yang terbungkus rapi dan dipita.

"Manis sekali..."

Komentar Naoto sembari memegang kotak yang biru di tangan kanannya. Yang satu lagi berwarna putih ditangan kirinya. "Dua-duanya untukku?"

Alis Naoto naik sebelah. Kanji mengangguk dengan mulut terbungkam dan muka yang masih bersemu merah hampir nosebledding. Sebelah tangannya menutupi bagian hidungnya.

Naoto menimbang-nimbang memilih membuka kotak kado yang mana. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka yang biru terlebih dahulu.

Pita dibuka dengan mulus, kertas yang membungkus kota dibuka dengan rapi dan hati-hati. Dibukanya kotak kado yang ia terima.

Naoto membelalakan matanya dan terkekeh melihat isi kado yang ia terima.

"Kawaii na..." Komentarnya lagi dan mengangkat isi kado itu. Sebuah boneka beruang yang memakai kemeja putih dan topi biru yang persis yang dimiliki Naoto. "Buatanmu Kanji?"

"Iya, buatanku. Yang satu lagi silahkan dibuka."

Tumben sekali. Kata-kata Kanji halus seperti bahasanya "Kenjecture". Tanpa banyak bicara Naoto menatap satu kado lagi, lalu ia membukanya dan menampakan sebuah kalung yang mungkin simple. Tapi, cukup indah dimata Naoto. Naoto berdeham. Ia belum pernah memakai aksesoris sebelumnya. Keculai topi.

"Naoto. Maukah... Kau menjadi pacarku?" Tawar Kanji dengan wajah bersemu merah dan mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu jawaban dan sambutan tangan dari Naoto.

Naoto mengerjapkan matanya kembali, ia mengambil napas. Baru saja ia akan berbicara tiba-tiba saja.

.

.

.

.

"OUTANJOUBI OMEDETO!"

Suara trompet dimana-mana. Kertas warna bertebaran dimana-mana. Yu, Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, Rise, dan Teddie bermunculan dari pintu atap itu. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia, dan membawa sebuah kantong masing-masing ditangannya kecuali Teddie. Ia membawa tangan kosong.

Naoto suka dengan semua kejutan yang ada. Namun mungkin ia tidak suka dengan hadiah yang akan ia terima.

'Aku senang ada yang masih ingat dengan hari ini terdapat sesuatu yang special. Well, "No One Is Alone" after all. Tidak ada teman banyak tidak apa. Asalkan ada yang dekat dan juga mengerti, tidaklah masalah. Dan juga...'

"Kyaaah! Kanjiiii!"

Kehebohan dimulai disana, Naoto menurunkan topinya dan mengembalikan hadiah Kanji ke kantong.

"Shut up you-!" Mukanya bersemu merah lagi.

"Yeah! Kau memang pantas untuknya." Rise menyenggol Kanji.

"Hell you." Jawab Kanji sambil berteriak-teriak sendiri.

Yu tersenyum, lalu mendekati Naoto.

"Outanjoubi Omedeto, sepertinya ada yang sudah duluan terlebih aku." Yu menyungging senyum ke arah Naoto. Memang dari seluruh members, hanya Yu yang paling besar kantongnya. Yu menyerahkan kantong besar itu ke Naoto.

"Arigatou Senpai." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit guratan merah dipipinya.

"Buuu! Yu-senpai! Sama aku! Aku kan cinta kamuu!" Teriak-teriak Rise lagi lebay. Lalu Rise mendekati Naoto, merangkulnya. "Maaf yak untuk yang tadi. Akting kita ngerjain kamu, Nao-chan."

.

.

.

.

Tunggu...

Rise memberikan kantongnya ke tangan Naoto. Naoto mengerjapkan matanya.

"Nao-chaaan~" Teddie berputar-putar ballerina. "Teddie hanya memiliki sebuah lagu untukmu sayang."

Yukiko dan Chie melangkah maju berbarengan. Dilanjutkan oleh Yosuke. Mereka semua memberikan kantong.

Tunggu-tunggu kenapa jadi banyak begini kantongnya?

"Jadi? Bagaimana kalau kita pakaikan sekarang Yu?" Chie menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakan bagi Naoto.

"Ide yang bagus Chie." Usul Yu dan tersenyum.

Yukiko merangkul tangan Naoto dan menariknya. "Tenang Naoto-kun. Kami tidak akan berbuat lebih jauh kok."

"Naoto, keluarlah. Tidak apa kok kau tampak cantik dengan itu." Kata Yukiko sembari menarik tangan seseorang.

Naoto keluar dari pintu atap.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua hening.

.

.

.

Semua terbengong.

.

.

.

Yu menyalami Kanji, "pacarmu sungguh sangat cantik Kanji."

Mereka pada akhirnya mengambil foto bersama-sama.

From: Yu Narukami

For: Naoto Shirogane

Yo. Mungkin kau akan bingung mengapa aku menulis surat ini. Aku sebelumnya sudah menulis ini. Memang bukan aku yang merencanakan seluruh rencana ini. Yang mengusulkan kau memakai terusan putih, rambut panjang palsu, high-heels, dan juga sebuah bondu adalah Rise dan Yukiko. Mereka sangat bersemangat memilih-milihnya untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Satu hal Naoto, mungkin aku akan meninggalkan kota ini. Dan juga semua orang tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi hubungan persahabatan kita akan terus berjalan.

Kau tahu Naoto. Secara garis besar, sebenarnya aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku. Tapi mungkin itu hal mustahil. Karena aku tahu waktuku di kota ini tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi biarkan aku sekali mengatakan 2 kalimat ini.

"Outanjoubi Omedeto"

"Actually, I Like You, Naoto Shirogane."

Salam kawanmu,

Tertanda

Yu Narukami

Author: Pada akhir kata "Outanjoubi Omedeto" kawaaan! 8D hope you like this fic. Well pendek memang tapi gue ngebut ngetiknya. Mungkin tidak seperti harapan. Banyak OOC dan juga typo. Tapi itulah hal yang terpikirkan di otak gue. Salam yang hangat untuk seorang teman yang ulang tahun. Well see ya.. :)

Special for: Cecilia~Rinchan


End file.
